


Como pólvora entre sus manos

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Oneshoot, Yaoi, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quien se atrevía a hacer llorar a su judío? ¿¡Quien osaba ponerse en su lugar! Erick Cartman no soporta que osen tocar sus cosas ¿Quien escribió la carta se creía importante? Es insignificante, por que él y solo él tiene el derecho de odiar a Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como pólvora entre sus manos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Nunca conseguiría ocultar el tono sádico en su voz, no lo haría, no al menos mientras el continuase mirándole a los ojos, no mientras el siguiera respondiendo a cada una de sus provocaciones. Mortificarlo con sus palabras y acciones, se había vuelto una adicción. Una extravagante e insana adicción, ¿que otro adjetivo podría darle para que no sonase tan fatídico? No conocía ninguno, una obsesión de ese tipo solo podía tener un final triste o sangriento, pero él no quería detenerse a pensar en aquello. Aquel par de ojos, que no se decidían entre celeste y verde, se clavaron en él con intensidad, con bravura. No pudo mas que sonreír con sorna, le gustaba esa mirada tan llena de sentimiento ¡Tan llena de odio!

—¡Gordo de mierda!

Kyle tenia una voz bastante chillona e irritante, sin embargo debía reconocer que esta conseguía que su corazón se acelerase. Avanzo lo suficiente para que solo un par de pasos los separasen. El pelirrojo alzo el mentón retador, al notarlo su sonrisa se volvió más perversa.

—Oh Kahl, ¿porque me insultas? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestase?—susurro en un tono demasiado dulzón, inclusive para su propio gusto. Vio como el judío apretaba los puños. Contuvo las ganas de relamerse los labios, le fascinaba ver a Kyle enfadado. Era tan malsano, tan enfermo ¡Pero a la vez tan placentero! Porque se deleitaba con el odio que reflejaban las miradas y las acciones de aquel chico, porque para Erick Cartman no había satisfacción más grande que provocar la rabia en aquel pelirrojo.

—¡ Déjate de juegos Cartman, sabes bien de que estoy hablando!— respondió Kyle, su tono se oía más peligroso y Erick se aventuro a pensar que, inclusive, se estaba haciendo daño de tanto apretar los puños. Dejo escapar una risita, era algo incontenible después de todo.

—¿De que juegos hablas, Kaaahl?—arrastro las palabras y batió las pestañas un par de veces, aquello fue lo que consiguió que el judío acortase la poca distancia que se interponía entre ellos, y lo sujetase por el cuello del abrigo. Kyle era como pólvora cuando estaba cerca de él, y a él le encantaba ser la chispa que consiguiese hacerlo estallar, o si claro que si, dios sabia cuanto le gustaba eso.

—¡¿Por que escribiste esa maldita carta!? ¡¿Que mierda pretendes culón!?—el grito de Kyle había sonado como un ladrido, lo habría intimidado de no ser porque se hallaba mas desconcertado que otra cosa, ¿que carta? Estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño, pero lo mejor era seguirle la corriente al pelirrojo, de esa forma obtendría mas información sobre el asunto.

—¿Que podría pretender una persona como, mmm yo querido Kahl?—el aludido entorno los y afianzo más su agarre, eso lo instó a continuar—Y por cierto, mi judío preferido, yo no tengo idea sobre que carta puedas estar hablando—agrego con sorna. Kyle gruño con molestia, y con una fuerza que no parecía propia de su estatura, lo empujo contra la pared más cercana. Soltó un jadeo al sentir la dureza de la construcción contra su cabeza. El judío era fuerte, él lo sabia por experiencia propia. Normalmente entre ellos solo se limitaban a peleas verbales, cuando la situación conseguía sobrepasar al de ojos verdemar él terminaba así: contra la pared o el piso, de donde sea que estuviesen, siendo apaleado por un chico que era dos veces más pequeño y delgado que el. Lo que dijese esa carta debía ser bastante jodido, pensó para si al momento que sintió el puño de su acompañante estrellarse contra su mejilla.

—¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos Cartman! ¡¿Tanto es que me odias!?—chillaba a la vez que lo azotaba a contra la pare.

Lo estaban golpeando contra la pared de su propia habitación "¡Genial!" pensó con ironia al momento que otro golpe caía sobre su rostro. Oh si el ojo se le iba a hinchar y el seguía sin tener idea de porque lo atacaban. Hasta su impertinencia tenia limite, lo mejor era decir la verdad. Un nuevo puñetazo le rompió el labio.

—Judío de mierda, ¡¿no te das cuenta que no tengo la mínima idea de que carajos hablas!?—su grito debió sonar bastante desesperado, por que el pelirrojo lo soltó y él se vio resbalando por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

—¿Te crees que soy estúpido, gordo? ¡Esto tiene tu firma!—ante esa respuesta Cartman, que intentaba normalizar su respiración, levanto una ceja.

—No se de que mierda hablas Kahl.

—¡Deja de fingir Cartman!—chillo Kyle encolerizado, vio como revolvía en su bolsillo en busca de algo. El castaño hizo apenas una mueca, cuando su acompañante saco de su bolsillo una bola de papel ¡Allí estaba la supuesta carta! Extendió la mano para reclamarla, no obstante su poseedor no se lo permitió—¿Que te traes entre manos esta vez culon?—interrogo, los ojos mirándole rabiosos, apenas visibles tras su flequillo, su gorro había caído por algún lugar remoto de la habitación; las mejillas enrojecidas por la furia. Pero había algo más ¿A que se debería aquel rastro de lagrimas en su mejillas? ¿Y porque se le había pasado por alto? Algo en su interior se removió, y no le gusto nada ¿Quien se atrevía a hacer llorar a su judío? ¿¡Quien osaba ponerse en su lugar?! Merecía la muerte, el sufrimiento, la peor de todas las torturas que podrían ocurrirsele. Porque nadie, se atrevía a tocar, y mucho menos incordiar, lo que por derecho era suyo ¡El había sido el primero en meterse con aquel judío! Porque todas sus lagrimas, porque todos sus gritos, todas sus miradas de odio solo tenían un dueño, y ese era él: Erick Theodore Cartman. Esto no se iba a quedar así, no claro que no.

—¿Por que estuviste llorando, Kyle?—la pregunta salio de su boca sin siquiera pensarla. Sin embargo, su tono de voz debería de haber sonado duro, porque el de ojos verdemar alzo una ceja curioso.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, el pelirrojo le clavaba los ojos con tal ferocidad, que inclusive conseguía intranquilizarlo un poco. Cartman intento no desviar la vista hacia su Sapo Clyde que se encontraba sobre su cama, no obstante acabo haciéndolo.

—¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tu maldito gordo hijo de puta!—Erick se levanto, y conteniendo un mueca de dolor frunció el ceño.

—No es mi culpa esta vez judío idiota, ¿acaso me veo satisfecho?— escupió despectivo, Kyle abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sabia que él tenia razón, de eso no había duda, lo que ocurría era que el chico no parecía aceptar que una persona como él pudiese hablar con sinceridad. Luego de un par de segundos, un semblante mas calmado se dejo ver en el judío. Negó un par de veces. Lo oyó susurrar algo que sonó a "La costumbre" pero el tono era demasiado bajo como para dar nada por sentado.

—¿Y si no fuiste tu quien fue?

La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire. Él también se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿quien seria si no era él? Le dio un puntapié al suelo, molesto.

—¿Que mierda decía esa carta, que te afecto tanto?—indago mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Kyle suspiro agobiado y tomo asiento sobre la cama. Debería de ser algo muy vergonzoso, para que él pelirrojo se comportase así —Hey, judío estas comenzando a asustarme—agrego al ver que el chico no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada. Se le acerco un poco.

—Mierda, debo estar realmente desesperado para comentarte esto justo a ti— rió nervioso el pelirrojo mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás, Cartman reprimió las ganas de soltar un comentario burlón—Estoy jodido gordo—agrego en un murmullo.

Erick abrió la boca para preguntar, sin embargo antes de que pudiese formular la oración Kyle extendió su brazo hasta él.

Allí estaba la famosa carta, aun par de centímetros de sus manos. La tomo con veloz, temiendo que el pelirrojo cambiase de opinión y la alejase. La desarrugo con delicadeza, con cuidado para que no se rompiese. La carta rezaba:

_"Querido Kyle:_

_Te preguntaras quien soy y porque escribo esta carta ¿No es así? No te diré quien soy, porque supongo lo adivinaras; sin embargo si voy a comentarte el porque de esta carta._

_¿Tienes idea de donde esta tu ipod en este momento?_

_No lo traes encima, ¿verdad? No te molestes en buscarlo siquiera, en este momento esta en mi poder ¡Y no te haces idea de lo interesantes que me resultaron las cosas que hay escritas en el! ¿Quien diría que nuestro pequeño judío estuviese enamorado? Es divertido como no te haces una idea, es tan divertido que todos deberían de verlo._

_¿No piensas lo mismo?_

_Eso es todo, con eso me despido."_

Arrugo el entrecejo y releyó la carta una vez más, la letra había sido lo suficientemente trabajada para parecerse la suya, como imitación era bastante buena. Ese hijo de puta se estaba buscando la muerte, si llegaba a encontrarlo lo haría pagar, nadie se metía con Erick Cartman y vivía para contarlo. Alzo la vista para mirar a Kyle, este se mordía el labio con incomodo.

—¿Que mierda significa esto?—pregunto molesto, una cosa era que él se metiese con Kyle y otra cosa era que otra persona lo hiciese, eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Y no le gustaba una mierda, que inclusive fuese tan rastrero como para inculparlo.

—No lo se, mierda pensé que se trataba de ti— gimió Kyle a borde del llanto, era evidente que no quería desplomarse frente a él—Estoy realmente jodido—su voz tembló y pudo ver claramente como sus ojos se aguaban, desvió la mirada no quería ver aquello si él no era su causante. Solo le gustaba el dolor sembrado por él, solo disfrutaba con la desesperación que el provocaba, esta clase de cosas no tenían nada de divertido. No obstante, sabia que quien lo estaba provocando estaría retorciéndose de gusto, debía acabar con aquel que le había robado ese placer.

—¿Es tan malo?—pregunto fingiendo darle poco interés. Kyle dejo escapar una carcajada ronca y sin humor.

—Lo suficiente para arruinar mi vida—resoplo el judío. Cartman apretó los puños, lo oía resignado y eso no le gustaba.

—No creo que el hippie de Stan se lo tome tan mal—se atrevió a decir, la risa desganada del pelirrojo inundo la habitación, Cartman quien aun no se atrevía a mirarlo, percibió por el rabillo del ojo como Kyle sujetaba a su Sapo Clyde. Se sintió enrojecer, se supone que uno ya con diecisiete años debe de desprenderse de esa clase de muñecos.

—Tu no conoces a Stan como lo hago yo...—no hubo una negativa y el castaño se removió incomodo en su lugar. Ahora estaba más molesto que antes ¡Estúpido judío!—No se que hacer—sollozo. Erick se animo a mirarlo, e inclusive le dolió un poco verlo así. Él no era causante de esas lágrimas, él no era Stanley y tampoco era el bastardo que escribió la carta, pero aun podía ser otra cosa.

—No te preocupes, Kaahl— soltó de forma escueta. El pelirrojo dejo de apreciar el peluche que sostenía y lo miro interrogante.

—¿Por que no debería de hacerlo?—Cartman movió la mano restándole importancia.

—Atrapare a ese bastardo—afirmo mientras cogía su gorro de su mesita de luz. Camino hasta el espejo, que estaba de pie junto a su armario, y se acomodo el cabello, antes de colocárselo. Sentía la mirada de Kyle clavada en su nuca. Se lo imagino mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos verdes, presa de la confusión. Sonrió maquiavelico. 

—¿Por que habrías de hacerlo?—indago desconfiado, Erick se acerco a él sonriendo con malicia—Tu me odias—alego con suspicacia, el castaño se inclino hacia él. Estaba muy cerca, tanto que sus narices se tocaban. El pelirrojo se sonrojo por la cercanía.

—Tienes razón, te odio Kahl—comento atrayendo por la nuca el rostro del judío, para unir sus labios en un beso brusco. Sintió su labio roto arder, y estaba seguro que Kyle también había resultado herido por el impacto. Luchaba para zafarse, sin embargo el de ojos verdes, no le cedió el paso hacia el interior de su boca hasta que él le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro, y lo soltó cuando fue preciso tomar aire. El pelirrojo lo empujo con tanta potencia, que casi cae de senton al suelo.

—¿¡Porque mierda hiciste eso?!—grito, antes de llevarse las manos para cubrirse la boca. Cartman no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, más aun cuando vio que el labio del chico sangraba.

—Para recordarte que te odio con todo mi corazón, que soy el único que lo hace judío, no te olvides de ello—comento mientras contenía una carcajada, Kyle frunció el ceño y desvió la vista sonrojado—Nadie debería olvidarse de ello—agrego con tono grave, miro el perfil del chico, su nariz iba camino a parecerse a la de su madre, sin embargo eso no lo hacia menos agradable a la vista.

—Gordo de mierda—susurro el pelirrojo, parecía molesto y aturdido. Y para él, despertar esa clase de sentimientos en el judío, era exquisito, casi tan exquisito y adictivo como besarlo.

—¡Oh, eres tan dulce judío! ¡Yo también te detesto!—se mofó el castaño segundos antes de salir por la puerta. La mueca en su cara, segura, sádica, perversa. Estaba decidido a encontrar al bastardo de la carta ¡Y pobre de él cuando lo hiciese! Porque no permitiría que nadie ignorase que él, era el único que podía odiar con tanta intensidad a Kyle Broflovski, porque nadie más tenia derecho a disfrutarlo tanto como Erick Cartman, no claro que no.

 

.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kyle miro el lugar vació junto a la ventana, ya era el sexto día que Bebe Stevens se ausentaba en clase. Se le antojaba sospechoso. La amenaza de la carta nunca se había cumplido, de echo Cartman había aparecido al día siguiente con su Ipod en una mano y una sonrisilla maliciosa en la cara. Contuvo un escalofrío, mejor no pensar en ello.

—¿Tienes idea de que paso con Bebe?—escucho a Stan preguntar detrás de él, se limito a encogerse de hombros.

—Yo oí que se transfirió de colegio—comento Kenny colocando ambos pies sobre su mesa, Stan lo miro con molestia y el rubio sonrió. No solo era Bebe quien se había borrado del mapa, también habían sido sus padres. Kyle vivía con pánico a que llegara el día en que apareciesen de una vez por todas, no quería imaginarlo.

—Ya aparecerá—acoto Cartman divertido en el asiento tras de si, el pelirrojo volteo a mirarlo. El castaño le sonreía cómplice, trago saliva incomodo. El de ojos avellana consciente de esto, se inclino para susurrarle al oído con tono dulzón—Puedes estar tranquilo...—su aliento cálido choco contra su oreja, y Kyle se insulto mentalmente al recordar el beso—Solo yo puedo hacerte llorar Kahl, porque yo realmente te odio, ¿lo sabias?—agrego en un siseo, que logro que se estremeciese. Estaba seguro que estaba rojo.

Y si bien Cartman le despertaba cierta inquietud, eso no hacia que rencor se aplacase, de echo funciono para que aumentase considerablemente, ese chico sabia exasperarlo, sabia rozar el limite y traspasarlo.

—Yo también te odio—susurro con voz queda. Erick sonrió halagado.

Porque Kyle era pólvora cuando estaba cerca de él y a Erick Cartman le encantaba ser la chispa que consiguiese hacerlo estallar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer kyman ._.  
> espero les haya gustado :3  
> gracias por leer  
> besos


End file.
